Ciel and Sebastian
by LilyFerris
Summary: I'm really bad at summaries, but Ciel gets drunk and his human emotions finally show for his butler. CielxSebastian pairing, yaoi, rated M.


**I do not own black Butler or any of the characters!**

**This is a moderately explicit story, so definitely rated M!**

**These are my babies though, so please enjoy!**

Human Error

Ciel Phantomhive beckoned for his loyal butler to pour him more wine as he listened to his fiancé rant about the latest fashion trends of Parisian dolls. One hand holding his head up as he pretended to care while the other downed his newly filled glass, he attempted to grin and bear his betrothed. He did care about her well-being and her roll in social status, but emotions were not something he even pretended to meddle in.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at his young master drinking so much. _He must be particularly tired. Elizabeth has been here for two days now, insisting that Ciel change the color and style of the teddy bears the family company is selling._

The only other time the butler has seen the young teen drunk had been that previous Christmas when Elizabeth insisted he spent the evening at her household, where a Christmas party was held in his honor. The cheeriness and flamboyancy of it all was too much for the young master to take in, so he made sure to drown his feelings in a holiday stout being served. The butler of course pondered all of this while clearing the finished plates from the table and making sure all of the glasses were filled and dessert was perfectly prepared.

_A Phantomhive butler isn't worth his salt if he cannot accomplish these simple tasks_, he thought with a smirk as he caught the sight of Ciel hiccupping from his drinking and then giggling at a remark Elizabeth made. Finishing his giggle his eyes met Sebastian's and a blush creeped into the boys cheeks and he forced himself to his usual frown, his blush refusing to die down.

"For dessert _Bochan,_ I have prepared a chocolate mouse cake with raspberry and red wine filling, topped with vanilla whipped crème. I hope it will please you." The butler finished and made eye contact once again with his little master and smirked, that adorable blush creeping back into his face as he took his first bite and washed it down with more wine.

"Promise you'll visit soon! Bye Ceeiiillllllll!" The blonde squealed right into his ear as she crushed him in a hug. The noise and chaos stopped as soon as the door shut. Ciel sighed loudly and stumbled, a little too drunk for his little body. He laughed to himself as he made his way to his room, thinking about his first time being drunk. He didn't remember much after his fourth or fifth glass, but he knew Sebastian was there making sure he was safe, caring for him.

_ Sebastian… _He thought as he moaned slightly and ran his fingered through his hair as he leaned against the wall, slightly lost in his own manor.

"_Bochan." _A voice purred, his young master still cooly leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Shut up. Take me to my room." The drunken teen demanded of his butler. He cuddled deeply into his demons arms as he was carried to his room bridal style. Sebastian set the bluenette on the edge of the bed as he began to undress him. Ciel kept playing with the butler's hair, which was distracting and amusing.

"Sebastian." Ciel finally spoke as he sat with his shirt off, his pale skin glowing in the candlelight.

Sebastian simply looked at the boy with raised eyebrows, waiting for the boy to speak once again.

"Touch me." The boy demanded, his unfocused eyes hazily looked at the butler as his blush slowly consumed his cheeks once again.

The butlers red eyes glowed in the dark room and he smiled widely.

"You'll have to be more specific young master." He purred, enjoying this rare opportunity his master shows he is indeed, still a human.

Ciel's cheeks burned as he stood abruptly and grabbed his butler's hand, placing it on his cheek and rubbing it.

"I don't wish to wear my night clothes. Just…" The teen was obviously agitated at his inability to portray human emotion, which was quit frustrating to watch. Ciel seemed fed up as he threw his butlers hand away and began to walk towards the bed once more, only to be pulled back by a hand that gripped him around the base of his neck, both exciting and further agitating him. The demon bit one white glove from his right hand and removed the other. His warm pale hand found itself in the bluenettes hair, massaging his scalp, making his way to play with his ear and neck. The butler enjoyed watching his master's muscles tense up when he lightly grazed ticklish spots.

"Does that tickle Ciel, if I may be informal in this situation?" The demon whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down the teen's spine. He nodded as he felt his cheeks burn once again, as he decided he had no intention of ordering his butler to not tickle him.

As one hand caressed his face and messed up his dark blue hair, the other trailed down his pale skin feeling every rib, the curve of his waist, and the sharpness of his hipbone. Being the demon he is, he cupped the teens hip bone as he kissed his neck, swiftly retreated as he waits for his master to scold him for being so bold, yet that does not come, rather a light moan.

The bluenette turned around with wide eyes as he took his eye patch off and stared at his demon, his butler's pupils turning to slits at the sight of his contract with his delicious soul.

"Sebastian… Pleasure me. That's an order."

The butler kneeled down before Ciel and put his hand across his chest, bowing.

"Yes, my lord."

As his head rose from his bow, he felt his demonic side taking control. The raven had the teen laid out in the bed as he hovered over him, ready to consume his body. He watched as the boy's chest rose and lowed under him. Sebastian lowered his warm body to press it against the young teens as he kissed his neck once again. Ciel did not bother trying to hold in his moans as he felt his butlers tongue trail up his neck and nip at his ear lobe. His mouth was wide open in shock of this new feeling and his arms instinctively wrapped around Sebastian's still clothed body. _Still clothed. Still… Clothed? I'm not wearing clothes. Don't couples both have to be naked for this sort of thing? _The drunken boy tried to decipher his thoughts as he gave Sebastian another order.

"Strip." Was all he managed to get out as he could feel his body growing more desperate for his demon. Sebastian cooly lifted himself off the boy and undressed as Ciel laid there with his eyes closed, a finger feeling his own lips, teasing the butler.

Now naked, his warm body once again met Ciels as he tenderly kissed his young master, waiting for the bluenette to want more. Ciel's cold, pale hand cupped his butlers face as he opened his eyes once again, looking deep into the red irises of the person he loves most in this world. He brought his face up to meet Sebastian's in a kiss filled with longing for emotional depth and understanding no human could fulfill. His hand brushed into the raven's hair, grabbing a handful each and grinding his hips into the demons pressed to him. He could feel himself growing harder as the demon slid his tongue into his mouth, seductively licking his masters, inviting him into his own mouth. His young master obeyed his body and Sebastian playfully bit down on Ciel's tongue, tasting blood before going for his bottom lip that he sucked on.

Sebastian pulled back to gaze at his beautiful and brilliant young master, blushing and out of breath, his typically pale lips now full and wet, and his blue eyes practically glowing with lust.

"Sebastian." Ciel practically whispered.

"Yes _Bochan_?" His butler matched his quiet voice, bringing his face down near his masters, staring into the beautiful boy's eyes.

"I don't want to be your master tonight. Be my master. Please." The boy pleaded, his blue eyes and his contract causing the demon to feel things a demon should not be able to feel. The raven's humans emotions were quickly replaced with his demonic lust and he smiled once again at his- no, not young master. At his lover and his prey.

"Of course, Ciel." His butler said softly before kissing the bluenette under him. His hand grabbed the small teen around his waist and gripped tightly, his kisses getting rougher and Ciel gripping his Butler's hair and waist, moaning into his mouth, his breathing rough and staggered.

"Say my name." Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and had his hand positioned in Ciel's hair, gripping it every so slightly.

"S-Sebastian." The boy muttered, his eyes wide and his breathing still heavy.

"Louder." Sebastian demanded.

"Sebastian!" The boy exclaimed as his butler's hand cupped the boys face, his finger tracing around his open wet mouth, unashamed of how human he was being.

The butler kissed down his master's neck once again, his hands roaming every inch of the bluenettes body. Ciel's skin prickled with goose bumps as his butler lightly traced his body and kissed further down. The raven flicked his tongue over Ciel's nipple, causing the teen to gasp in shock, his small hands gripping once again into Sebastian's hair. The butler continued to make his way down, trailing kisses and hickies down Ciel's small, pale body, until he finally reached the tip.

"You taste delicious." The demon seductively said to the young boy whose head was already swimming, but opened his eyes to behold the sight of his lover between his legs. He blushed and moaned, his legs closing slightly at the pleasure. Sebastian wrapped his arms around his thighs and held them open, bobbing faster, gripping his sharp hip bones in his hands.

"Ciel, all I need you to do now is relax." His butler casually said, licking his fingers as he crawled back up the small teens body and kissed him, a finger pressing against his opening, and pressing it in lightly. The young boy yelped at the new sensation, but Sebastian shushed him and kissed his ear.

"Relax Ciel." The raven practically remanded of the teen as he continued to prep the bluenette. The teen lifted his chest off the bed, gripping Sebastian tight and crying out once again.

"Am I hurting you Ciel?" Sebastian asked, genuinely concerned since this was Ciel's first time. Yet the lust in the young teens eyes was still fresh and dripping.

"Just take me already Sebastian. " Ciel begged of his butler, laying back and running his own hands down his body, seducing his demon. Sebastian's toned pale arms ran down Ciel's legs, gripping right under the knee and shoving his legs up, his eyes widening before shutting them tight in anticipation. To his surprise, Sebastian entered as gently as he could, making sure to keep an eye on Ciel to ensure he was not hurting the young teen. Ciel face relaxed as the anticipation was over before a blush consumed his cheeks once more, his eyes opening and silently asking his lover to continue. Sebastian slowly moved in and out, his hand finding their way to his master's waist and pulled the boy up so Ciel was on top. Sebastian adjusted his legs to they were both essentially kneeling and he hugged Ciel's body to his, moving his hips and grabbing Ciel's to get deeper into his lover. The bluenette's head fell back as a high moan escaped, Sebastian hitting his sweet spot.

The demon let a low groan out at his master, his hand roaming his body, a hand gripping the blue hair and yanking it back as he continued going in and out faster and harder, biting above the boys collar bone and licking up his neck and spreading more hickies on his moon kissed skin. Ciel's blush burned as saliva dripped in pleasure from his mouth as Sebastian played with his lips again.

"S-Se-Se-Sebastian!" The boy yelled out in between thrusts before he finished on himself and his butler. Both out of breath and flustered, Ciel kissed his lover as Sebastian slowly laid his master down before getting up to fetch a towel. He returned and smiled down at the young teen, seemingly sound asleep. He proceeded to clean his master and tuck him into bed before also cleaning himself off. Sebastian unfolded his clothes to get redressed before he heard Ciel rustle in bed. The young teen sat up and rubbed his eyes, his hair messed up and his lips pouted.

"Don't leave me." Ciel said as if he were going to cry, eyes big, and the big blanket wrapped around him. Sebastian was by his side in an inhumanly fast time, enfolding the boy in his arms so his head was rested on his chest as they lay together in bed.

"Never, Ciel." He kissed his head and together they fell asleep.

Ciel woke up feeling better rested than he could remember since after the start of his new life. He smiled and basked in the sunlight before his eyes shot open as he remembered what had happened the night before.

"Sebas-!" Before he could finish his sentence, Sebastian was in his room with his breakfast and morning tea.

"Good morning _Bochan_. This morning we have an Indian black tea. I hope it will please you." His butler smiled as if nothing had happened the night before.

"Shut up. I don't care about the tea. Did last night actually happen or did the wine cause unusual dreams?" Ciel asked, his good mood slipping away as he thought about everyone he's ever loved being taken from him.

"Yes, my lord, you are remembering correctly. What of it?" Sebastian smiled as he poured the tea, looking to read his young masters face.

"If it did… Then come kiss me again. Like you did last night." The teen demanded, his brows furred once again, his brilliant mind still unable to cope with human emotion.

Sebastian briskly walked over, brushing Ciel's hair from his face and kissing him warmly as ever.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian beamed down at his young master.


End file.
